Brendol Hux
Brendol Hux war ein männlicher Mensch, welcher in seinem früheren Leben der Großen Armee der Republik diente, in welcher er den Rang eines Junior-Offiziers einnahm. Nach der Umfunktionierung der Galaktischen Republik, in das Galaktische Imperium, diente Hux der Armee des Imperiums. Dort hatte er den Rang eines Imperialen Offiziers inne, weshalb er für die auf Arkanis erbaute Imperiale Akademie zuständig war. Auch war Hux an der Schlacht von Jakku beteiligt, in welcher er eine spezielle Imperiale Einheit, welche aus Kindern bestand und unter seinem Kommando stand, befehligte. Mit der immer sicher werdenden Niederlage des Imperiums, entschloss Hux sich, das Imperium zu verraten und mit Rae Sloane, einem Großadmiral des Imperiums, in die Unbekannten Regionen zu fliehen. Dort war ersterer an der Gründung des Rae Sloanes Imperium beteiligt, sowie an der Gründung der Ersten Ordnung, welche sich aus oben benannten Imperium bildete. In der Ersten Ordnung war Hux, mit seinem unehelichen Sohn, Armitage Hux, für die Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen zuständig. Biografie Junior-Offizier der Großen Armee der Republik Während der Klonkriege, welche von 22 VSY bis 19 VSY andauerten, diente Brendol Hux der Großen Armee der Republik. Dort übte dieser den Rang eines Junior-Offiziers aus, weshalb er zu Militärischen Spitze, welche für die Planung von Schlachten und Truppenbewegungen zuständig war, gehörte. Auch stand Hux in ständigen Kontakt mit dem Jedi-Orden, welcher in die Klonkriege verwickelt war, und die Militärische Führung der Großen Armee der Republik bildete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war Hux sehr von den Idealen der Jedi überzeugt. Hux bewunderte die Jedi in ihrer Disziplin. Offizier der Imperialen Armee Mit der Umfunktionierung der Galaktischen Republik, in das Galaktische Imperium im Jahre 22 VSY durch den damals Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, wurde auch die Große Armee der Republik in die Imperiale Armee umgewandelt. Sowohl militärische Fahrzeuge, Raumschiffe, Waffen wie auch Personal wurde in die neu gegründete Armee übernommen. So wurde auch Brendol Hux, in das Imperiale Militär übernommen, in welchem er zu einem Offizier erhoben wurde. Als Offizier der imperialen Armee, hatte Hux die Befehlsgewalt über die Imperiale Akademie Arkanis, in welcher er junge Kadetten zu Sturmtruppen ausbilden sollte. Ihm zur Seite stand der Droide DDM-38, welcher für das Kadetten-Training eingesetzt wurde. Auch setzte Hux ihn zur Züchtigung von ungehorsamen Kadetten ein. In seinen Jahren als leitender Ausbilder der imperialen Akademie, stellte Hux die Vorteile von einer frühen Ausbildung zu einem Soldaten, fest, weshalb er die Imperiale Führung von seiner Idee überzeugen wollte. Mitglied des Schattenrates ... Schlacht von Jakku ... Flucht in die Unbekannten Regionen ... General in der Ersten Ordnung ... Erste Begegnung mit Phasma ...Sie griffen von hinten an und konnten Brendol und seine Truppen mit sich nehmen. Phasma tötete Balder dabei persönlich. Wieder zurück in der Nautilus war Keldo nicht glücklich damit, dass sie den Frieden gebrochen hatten und verbot Phasma, das Schiff von Brendol zu suchen. Also entschied sich Phasma, in der Nacht los zu ziehen. Bei ihr waren Brendol, die drei Sturmtruppen und die Scyre Siv, Gosta und Torben.Phasma Sie begannen ihren Weg zu Fuß, und kamen schnell an ein Gebirge. Zwar waren die Scyre und die Sturmtruppen geübte Kletterer, Brendol jedoch nicht, weshalb sich die Überquerung des Gebirges deutlich verlangsamte. Eines Tages wurden sie von Fremden angegriffen, konnten den Angriff jedoch abwehren und deren Vorräte mit sich nehmen. Sicherheitshalber hielt von da an immer einer der Gruppe in der Nacht Wache. Die Gruppe kämpfte im weiteren Verlauf der Reise gegen einige wilde Tier, erlitt allerdings keine Verluste. Eines Tages wurde Brendol von einem Käfer gebissen, der viele Krankheitssymptome verursachte. Brendol bekam immer höhreres Fieber und sein ganzer Körper begann, immer mehr anzuschwellen. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von einem Droiden gefunden, der sie in eine Medbay der Con Star Mining Corporation führte. Dort wurde Brendol sofort behandelt, während die anderen ein Zimmer erhielten. Die Station wurde ausschließlich von Droiden bevölkert, menschliches Personal existierte nicht. Da die Gruppe jedoch kein Geld bei sich trug, waren sie nicht in der Lage, die Operation von Brendol, der inzwischen wieder genesen war, zu bezahlen. Deshalb sollten sie 60 Tage dort in der Mine arbeiten, um die Schulden zu begleichen. Einige Tage fügten sie sich in diese Bedingung, heckten aber einen Plan aus, um aus der Medbay zu fliehen. Eines Nachts schlichen sie sich allesamt in das Kontrollzentrum der Station, schalteten alle Droiden ab und flohen. Sie liefen in den Hangar und nahmen sich einige Speeder mit, damit sie sich schneller fort bewegen konnten.thumb|left| General Brendol Hux Daraufhin verlief die Reise fast planmäßig, sie trafen auf keine wilden Tiere oder andere Personen, die sie töten wollten. Torben wurde auf dem Weg allerdings von einem Käfer der Art gebissen, der auch der Käfer angehörte, der Brendol beinahe getötet hatte, sodass er immer höheres Fieber bekam, sein Körper immer weiter anschwoll und er letztendlich explodierte. Nach einem ereignislosen Teil der Reise sah die Gruppe eine Stadt aus der Ferne, die sie daraufhin umfahren wollten, um nicht in Gefahr zu raten. Trotzdem ließen sie eine Sturmtrupplerin mit dem Spitznamen Elli mit einigen Metern Abstand vorne fahren, um nach möglichen Fallen Ausschau zu halten. Ohne sich der Gefahr bewusst zu werden, stürzte diese jedoch in einen Graben, der von den Bewohnern der Stadt angelegt worden war, um Fremde fern zu halten. Elli war zwar verletzt, konnte aber gerettet werden. Sie wurden allerdings direkt darauf von einer Gruppe Stadtbewohner angegriffen und gefangen genommen. Die Fremden brachten sie in ein Quartier,das den Quartieren der Con Star Mining Corporation ähnelte. Wie sich herausstellte, wurde es auch früher als Teil einer Medbay genutzt. Phasma und die anderen aus der Gruppe wurden in ein Zimmer geworfen, welches ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit etwa 30 Betten war. In dem Raum waren viele Gefangene, die die Neuen sofort angriffen, doch es gelang der Gruppe, die Angreifer zu stoppen. Daraufhin wurden sie aufgeklärt, dass sie in der Stadt Arratu waren. Es gab kaum Essen und die einzige Möglichkeit, an Nahrung zu gelangen, war, indem man den Herrscher, der ebenfalls Arratu genannt wurde, unterhalten würde. Elli erlag währenddessen ihren Verletzungen, weshalb Phasma ab diesem Moment ihre Sturmtruppenrüstung trug. Am nächsten Tag wurde die Gruppe zum Arratu gebeten, um ihm zu berichten, was sie könnte. Da ihre einzige Begabung das Kämpfen war, wurden sie am nächsten Tag in eine Arena gebeten, um ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zustellen. Sie sollten hier unbewaffnet gegen einen Menschen namens Wranderous antreten. Aufgrund seiner unmenschlichen Fähigkeiten war er unbesiegt und auch Phasma entkam ihm nur schwer verletzt. Am Tag darauf wurden sie wieder in die Arena gebeten, diesmal allerdings mit Äxten, Phasmas bevorzugte Waffenart, bewaffnet. Phasma war inzwischen durch ein Medikament Brendols wieder genesen. Erst besiegten sie zwei mutierte Wölfe, dann traten sie erneut gegen Wranderous an, den sie dieses Mal besigene konnten. Als Wranderous schwer verletzt auf dem Boden lag und die Menge Zuschauer von Wranderous' Tod überrascht tobte, nutzte Phasma die Chance, um den Arratu mit einem geschickten Sprung und einem Axthieb zu enthaupten. Daraufhin ernannte sie sich selbst zum neuen Arratu. Nachdem sie sich mit Nahrung und Waffen eindeckt hatten, zögerten sie allerdings nicht lange, nahmen wieder einige Speeder und verschwanden aus der Stadt. Aus dem Fenster des Turmes des Arratu konnte Phasma mit ihrem Makrofernglas schon Brendols Schiff sehen, also war der Weg nicht mehr allzu weit. Nach einigen Tagen kamen sie an einem Zaun an, hinter dem ein riesiges Tier saß und ihnen sagte, dass weiter rechts im Zaun ein Loch sei, das Gebiet hinter dem Zaun aber radioaktiv verstrahlt sei. Während des Gespräches hörten sie plötzlich laute Geräusche hinter ihnen und sie sahen eine riesige Armee mit Speedern auf sie zu kommen. Es war Keldo mit den gesamten Scrye und Claws. Gosta, die bei den Speedern geblieben war, wurde von der Armee schnell umgebracht und Phasma, Siv, Brendol und die beiden verbleibenden Sturmtruppler rannten zu Fuß zu dem Loch im Zaun. Dahinter angekommen verfolgte Keldo sie erst einmal nicht weiter. Nach einigen Tagen erreichten sie endlich Brendols fast komplett zerstörtes Schiff. Sie wollten gerade ins Cockpit laufen, um ein Notruf an die Erste Ordnung zu senden, als Keldo und seine Armee das Schiff erreichten. Es entbrannte ein Kampf mit Blastern und Äxten, der bevorzugten Waffe der Scrye. Nach einem blutigen Kampf, in dem Phasma Keldo umgebracht hatte, waren die einzigen Überlebenden Siv, Phasma, Brendol und Frey, die mit bei Keldo auf dem Speeder gewesen war. Die beiden Sturmtruppen überlebten den Kampf zwar, erlagen aber kurz darauf ihren schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Der Notruf wurde abgesetzt und kurz darauf kam ein Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung an, um sie abzuholen. Brendol und Phasma waren aber der Meinung, dass Siv zu schwach war, um eine Sturmtrupplerin zu werden, also wurde sie zurückgelassen. Frey wurde mitgenommen und als Rekrutin ausgebildet. Auf dem Sternzerstörer angekommen, wurde Phasma Captain Cardinal vorgestellt, der ihre Ausbildung übernehmen sollte. Beziehungen Armitage Hux 150px|right|General Armitage HuxDas Verhältnis, zwischen Brendol Hux und Armitage Hux war sehr angespannt. Da Armitage Hux der uneheliche Sohn von Brendol war, behandelte dieser Armitage schlecht. Oft wurde Armitage von Brendol, in seiner Kindheit, geschlagen und missbraucht. Während der Jahre, in den Unbekannten Regionen, vergrößerte sich der Hass, Armitage, auf Brendol. Armitage fühlte sich immer an zweiter Stelle, er sah nur den stolz, seitens seines Vaters, auf Cardinal, welcher von Brendol Hux während der Schlacht von Jakku gefunden wurde und später von ihm aufgezogen wurde. Schlussendlich wurde der Hass Armitage auf Brendol so groß, dass dieser Brendol mit Hilfe, von Phasma, umbrachte. Rea Sloane 120px|left|Rae SloaneWährend der Blütezeit des Galaktischen Imperiums und bis kurz nach der Schlacht von Endor hatte sie nicht viel mit Brendol Hux zu tun und auch nicht für ihn übrig. Ersteres änderte sich, als Gallius Rax sie informierte, Brendol und sein Sohn Armitage müssten nach dem Fall Arkanis' an die Neue Republik befreit werden, da Brendol Teil des neuen Schattenrats werden solle. Zu diesem Zweck beauftragte Sloane den Kopfgeldjäger Mercurial Swift, dem es tatsächlich gelang, die beiden wohl behalten in imperiales Territorium zu bringen. Brendol wurde daraufhin Teil des Schattenrats, hatte jedoch nie viel zu sagen. Seine Aufgabe war viel mehr die Ausbildung von Rax' talentierten Kindersoldaten. Im Verlauf der Schlacht von Jakku begab Hux sich auf Anweisung Rax' zusammen mit diesen und seinem eigenen Sohn an Bord der Imperialis. Als statt Rax jedoch Sloane an Bord kam und die Kontrolle übernahm, schmiedete diese ein Bündnis mit Armitage, um vor den inzwischen ihm unterstellten Kindersoldaten sicher zu sein. Das beinhaltete auch eine ernsthafte Unterredung mit Hux über die Erziehung seines Sohnes, bei der Brendol Sloane angriff. Nachdem diese ihn mit einigen Schlägen in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, war Brendol folgsam und loyal. Cardinal Eigenübersetzung von: I was his personal guard. He handpicked me on Jakku, trained me himself. I was infinitely loyal. From the time I first put on this armor, he trusted me to keep him safe. He designed it himself because he said red was a color of power. Every moment he spent in my company, he knew he was safe. Während der Schlacht von Jakku, als die Reste des Imperiums gegen die Neue Republik kämpften, lernte Cardinal den General Brendol Hux kennen. Dieser wollte das Imperium verraten und mit einigen Schiffen und Soldaten in die Unbekannten Regionen fliehen. So wurde auch Cardinal, welcher unter dem Namen Archex auf dem Planeten Jakku geboren worden und als Waisen-Junge aufgewachsen worden war, von Hux gefragt, ob er ihn nicht begleiten wolle, mit der Aussicht auf eine Ausbildung zum Sturmtruppler. Da Cardinal nichts auf Jakku hielt, willigte er ein. thumb|left|100pxIn den Unbekannten Regionen absolvierte Cardinal das neu geschaffene Programm für eine neue Generation Sturmtruppen. Schnell stieg er auf, was er Hux zu verdanken hatte, und wurde schlussendlich zum Captain der neu geschaffenen Ersten Ordnung ernannt. Weiter war Cardinal der persönliche Leibwächter Hux'. Dieser war für Cardinal jedoch nicht nur sein Vorgesetzter; Cardinal sah in Hux eine Art Vater, den er nie gehabt hatte. Alles, was Cardinal erreicht hatte, hatte er Hux zu verdanken, was Cardinal Hux hoch anrechnete. Auch die rote Rüstung als Geschenk Hux' an Cardinal stärkte die Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Jedoch blieb diese Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zwischen Hux und Cardinal nicht immer bestehen. Als Hux nach seiner Strandung auf Parnassos die dort lebende Phasma rekrutiert, sie später zu einem Captain der Ersten Ordnung gemacht und ihr die Ausbildung der älteren Kadetten übertragen hatte – und somit Cardinal diesen Aufgabenbereich entzogen hatte – entstanden Spannungen in der Beziehung von Hux und Cardinal. Cardinal fühlte sich missverstanden und verraten. Auch war er eifersüchtig auf Phasma, da sie, seiner Meinung nach, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von Hux erhielt. Mit dem Tod von Hux verlor auch Cardinal seinen Einfluss in der Ersten Ordnung. Phasma 120px|right|Captain PhasmaSeit der ersten Begegnung mit Phasma sah Brendol Hux etwas großes in Phasma, weshalb er sie später zu einem Captain der Ersten Ordnung machte. Brendol Hux war davon überzeugt, dass Phasma den perfekten Soldaten verkörperte. Er sah in ihr Mut, Kampfwillen und durchhalte vermögen. Auch sah er ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber Cardinal, Brendol Hux früherer Schutzmann. Brendol wollte sie zu einer "Kampfmaschine" trainieren, seiner Kampfmaschine. Phasma teilte diese Auffassung über Hux nicht. Für sie war Hux ein Mittel zum zweck. Das einzige was für Phasma zählte, war sie selbst, weshalb sie alles tat um an mehr macht zu gelangen. Hux welcher sehr von sich überzeugt war, sah diese charakterlichen Züge, Phasmas, nicht, weshalb er Phasma für keine Bedrohung hielt. Am ende der Beziehung von Phasma und Hux, wurde Phasmas Machthunger so groß, dass sie ihn ermordete. Persönlichkeit ... Hinter den Kulissen ... Quellen *''Nachspiel'' – Lebensschuld *''Nachspiel'' – Das Ende des Imperiums *''Phasma'' Einzelnachweise es:Brendol Hux pt:Brendol Hux ko:브렌돌 헉스 ru:Брендол Хакс pl:Brendol Hux uk:Брендол Гакс Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Personen des Restimperiums Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Kanon